


All I Need

by evildictatoroftaste



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildictatoroftaste/pseuds/evildictatoroftaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're all I need to survive this fucked up situation" Set after 3x09. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> So most of you have probably already read this story already on ff.net but I'm posting it here because ff.net it's been a pain in my ass and deleted it for no apparent reason so here it is! For the people who's reading this for the first time I hope you like it! Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.   
> Read and Enjoy! xo

"Damon?" Alaric called as he walked into the Salvatore's house. He just found out about their plan to kill Klaus tonight and he wanted to know how Damon was holding on after the night's outcome and know why he kept him in the dark for this mission. Normally he would tell him about his crazy plans or ask for help but this time was different, he wanted to know why.

He walked in to the living room and saw Elena and Damon in a tight embrace so he cleared his throat trying to get his attention, Damon looked at him and immediately pulled apart. "Ric, What are you doing here?" Elena asked

He looked at Damon as he poured a glass of bourbon and drowned in one drink. "I needed to talk to Damon"

"Oh okay" she said but sounded annoyed.

"You should go home, Elena" he said after Elena didn't make any attempt to leave them alone. Damon was avoiding his gaze and they wouldn't be able to talk with Elena there.

"I…" Elena tried to say something but she had no excuse to stay.

"Your brother is worried about you, go home"

"I'm waiting for Stefan, we need to talk" she said and Alaric arched a brow, he knew Elena didn't want anything to do with Stefan anymore so it was just an excuse. She looked at him defiantly; he was getting annoyed by her attitude.

"You need some rest Elena" Damon said, talking for the first time since Alaric arrived.

She looked at Damon, they exchanged glances and after a long moment she sighed defeated. "Okay" she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Ric"

"What was that?"

"I don't know what you mean" Damon said "So what are you doing here?"

"I heard about tonight…"

"What about it?"

"Your crazy plan to kill Klaus and the terrible outcome" Alaric said "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he snapped.

"Damon, how long are you going to keep trying that?" he asked "You know I can see right through your tough guy façade"

"Whatever" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about tonight"

"Why are you sorry?" Damon asked "You're not the one who stopped me from killing Klaus and ending this once and for all"

"I'm sure Stefan had a good reason to do it"

"He's Klaus lapdog that's why he did it, he blew everything I worked for" he hissed "We were prepared for every single thing that could have go wrong and he ruined it" the glass he had in his hand shattered and fell to the ground in pieces. Alaric looked at him with wide eyes and saw Damon's hand covered in blood, he looked back to his face and saw his eyes shining with unshed tears.

He closed the space between them, put a hand in Damon's face and rubbed his thumb against his cheek. His hand would heal quickly but his heart, after what Stefan did, wouldn't'. "Hey, everything's going to be okay" he said softly "We'll find a way to kill Klaus once and for all"

"No, we are not. That was our only chance, we had Mikael on our side, we could have won but Stefan ruined it"

"Since when are you a quitter?" Alaric asked "You're Damon Salvatore, you never quit, even when things get difficult you're always trying to find a way to get through it"

"God, You're so corny" Damon smirked

"It's your fault, asshole" he laughed. "So care to explain me why you kept me in the dark tonight?"

"We didn't need your help"

"This wouldn't be the first time... there's been many times you didn't really need my help and you called me anyway. We both know you could have used my help tonight so why?" Alaric asked again "Why didn't you call me?"

Damon sighed defeated "I didn't want you to get hurt" he muttered.

"That's new" Alaric chuckled

"You could have got killed tonight" Damon said

"Wouldn't be the first time nor the last one"

"How can you be so sure about that?" he asked "When I… killed you, you took hours to come back, it took longer than ever" he explained "I started to get worried that your ring wouldn't work and you would really be dead and it was my fault but then you came back so tried to joke to lighten the mood and hide how worried I was"

"You were scared?" Alaric asked surprised "Well you deserved that for killing me"

"Hey I already apologized for that and you forgave me, can we move on?" Alaric nodded and Damon continued talking "I didn't want to take any chances this time; I didn't want to go through the same thing again. What if you got killed and that ring of yours didn't work properly?" he asked "I'm not taking any chances"

"You care about me?"

Damon let out a humorless laugh "Don't flatter yourself, Ric" he smirked "I just don't want Elena to lose someone else and if you died and I would have to find another drink buddy"

"Whatever you say, Damon" he put his hand in the back of his head and pulled him close, he pressed their lips together and kissed him softly.

"Mm…" Damon moaned as Alaric broke the kiss "What was that for?"

"I just felt like it" Alaric shrugged "So what was that between you and Elena?"

"Are you jealous?" Damon smirked

"Jealous? What do I have to be jealous about?" Alaric asked "Should I be jealous of finding my boyfriend and my step daughter who by the way has a huge crush on him in a tight embrace?" he asked sarcastically "No I don't think so"

"Aw you are jealous" Damon smiled "It's cute"

Alaric rolled his eyes "Shut up"

"Hey, you know nothing's going on with Elena"

"How do I know that? You were in love with her"

"But not anymore, I see her as a friend now" Damon took Alaric's hand and intertwined their fingers "As crazy as it is I'm in love with you, Ric" he gave him a quick peck on the lips "And the insecure boyfriend act doesn't suit you, you're better than that"

"Who's corny now?" Alaric laughed.

Damon rolled his eyes "Shut up"

"Why don't you try to shut me up?" Alaric smirked and Damon crushed his mouth against his. The kiss was hot, hungry and needy, soon after he thrusted his tongue into Alaric's mouth deepening the kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance as Damon reached to the hem of Alaric's shirt and started to take it off. Alaric broke the kiss and took the shirt over his head and helped Damon get rid of his too. Damon ran his hands through Alaric's chest, he was hairy but Damon loved it and loved even more that every time he did this Alaric shivered with pleasure.

Damon went in for another kiss but Alaric pulled away, he looked at Alaric with a confuse expression but Alaric just smiled. "Come on; let's go to your room" He took Damon's hand in his "We're going to need something more comfortable than your couch for all the things I'm planning on doing to you all night" Damon couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine as he heard Alaric's voice deep and low as he looked at him with lust filled eyes.

Damon led Alaric to his room and as soon as they were inside Alaric took control of the situation, he kicked the door close and started unbuckling Damon's belt then undid the button of his pants and lowered the zipper, grabbed the top of the pants and tugged them down as Damon wiggled his hips letting them fall to the floor then stepped out of them and tried to do the same with Alaric's pants but he slapped his hand away.

"Tonight is all about you" he said rubbing his hand against the tent in Damon's boxers. "Let me pamper you"

"But I want to touch you too" Damon whined.

"Stop whining, I'll let you touch me later" Alaric smirked and pulled him for another hot kiss.

They started walking towards the bed as they kissed until the back of Damon's legs hit the bed Alaric broke the kiss and pushed him so Damon was sitting in the bed. Damon tried to pull him on his lap but Alaric didn't let him, instead he dropped to his knees in front of Damon and slid his hand behind his boxers taking his erection in his hand and gripping it. He started pumping Damon's cock slowly, rubbing his thumb through his tip wet with his pre-cum. Alaric pulled his hand away from Damon's cock and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, he slid them off and admired the hard cock in front of him glistening with pre-cum, he licked his lips, he needed to taste him now.

"See anything you like?" Damon smirked but Alaric swiped that smirk of his face the moment he took him in his mouth getting a groan from Damon. He took all of his cock in his mouth and sucked hard before pulling off, he swirled his tongue around the tip, nipping lightly before taking him back in to his mouth, he started bobbing his head, nipping, sucking and swirling his tongue loving the sounds Damon was making. He felt the head of Damon's cock in the back of his throat and soon he was deep-throating him. He remembered the first time he did this, he started gagging, Damon was really big and he wasn't used to the sensation but soon enough he got used to it and learned what made Damon go crazy and used it to his advantage. He knew Damon loved to be in control but in times like this when Damon let him be in control he felt powerful as he saw the big bad scary vampire's face contort with pleasure and he heard the sounds he made, the moans and groans encouraged him to go faster and suck harder, loving the control he had over Damon.

Alaric knew Damon was close, from the sounds he was making he was really close so he cupped his balls with his hand as he sucked harder and soon enough Damon let out a loud moan as he came into Alaric's mouth, he took all his cum greedily and licked every single drop that was left in his cock as Damon came down from his high. When Damon recovered he reached down and pulled Alaric in his lap claiming his lips in a heated kiss, he reached down and wrapped his hand in Alaric's hard cock and squeezed him making Alaric moan against his mouth before pulling away.

Alaric got off Damon's lap as he looked at him with a puzzled look. Alaric chuckled and said "Get on your knees"

"No" Damon said "I want to fuck you"

"I'm in charge right now. Get. On. Your. Knees." Alaric said in a low voice pointing every single word. Damon groaned but did as he was told, Alaric smirked and took the lube from the drawer on Damon's bedside table, he smeared in two of his fingers and then shoved them in Damon's tight hole, he sank them all the way in to the last knuckle then pulled back and started thrusting a few more time before he slid one more finger, he started twisting and scissoring his fingers as Damon rocked against his fingers, he knew he was ready to he pulled his fingers off. Alaric spread Damon's legs and lined himself and then without warning he pushed his big cock into Damon's tight hole earning a loud growl from the other man. Alaric slowly moved in and out, forming a rhythm as Damon urged him to move faster. It didn't take long for him to thrust harder and faster as Damon met thrust for thrust and squeezed his cock. He knew both were close and he held his wrist in front of Damon's face in a silent invitation.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked and when Alaric nodded his face changed letting his fangs come out and bit his wrist. He sucked Alaric's wrist, drinking his blood, they felt connected in every way possible as Damon drank his blood and Alaric moved inside of him, his thrust turning erratic as he got closer and closer to that peak.

The sensation became too much for them bringing both over the edge seconds later. Spent Alaric collapsed on top of Damon's body; he lazily kissed the back in his neck and shoulder blades. After a few minutes he pulled out and rolled to the side, Damon took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply, his fingers tangled in Alaric's hair, massaging his scalp earning a low moan from the other man.

"Thank you" Damon whispered as he broke the kiss.

"For what?" Alaric asked surprised.

"Everything" Damon said "You're always there for me, even on the tough times... I hope you're still here when things get even worse"

"We'll get through this, Damon" Alaric said "We always do"

"You're all I need to survive this fucked up situation" he said and pulled Alaric close for another kiss. The kiss started to grow intensity and he felt Alaric's cock hardening against his thigh and smirked. He reached down and took Alaric's manhood in his hand and started pumping slowly making Alaric moan against his mouth. He broke the kiss and looked at him, eyes half close and a content smile on his lips, he looked beautiful and that brought a smile to his lips too, he started pumping Alaric's erection harder and faster and Alaric started buckling his hips against his hand. Damon smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Ready for round two?"

"Oh god… Yes!" Alaric groaned.

"Great, because I want you again…" he said in low throaty voice "…and this time I get to be on top"


End file.
